Bunny out of a hood
by DeroGedWillPwr
Summary: A re-upload of my first fanfic. (Talon x Riven with Lemon in 2nd chapter) Any requests will be taken into consideration.
1. Chapter 1

Talon walked down the steps of the summoner's platform whilst cleaning fresh blood off his armblade.

"Kha'zix's blood never comes off easily does it?"

A certain white haired girl called to him.

Talon didn't respond but smirked from under his hood knowing she wouldn't see it.

"You know, you don't have to be so sullen all the time?"

Talon nodded to her before replying with a simple nod

She sighed as he walked out of the room and into one of the institute of war's many long and tall corridors snaking off into the distance.

"Riven."

Talon said in his usual deep commanding tone. She looked him in the eyes, or where she thought they where, it was impossible to tell with his purple hooded cloak of blades that hid his face from the chin up.

"If you want to know why i don't reply to your comments..."

Talon paused for what felt like an eternity.

"C-can we talk about this at your apartment later?"

He finally finished.

She nodded and heaved her sword onto her shoulder and followed him out into the corridor

"Be there for 8, or earlier if you want she smirked."

Talon nearly stumbled, NEARLY.

"Sounds good."

He concluded. With the time and place set Talon only needed to decide what Riven wanted from *him*.

Riven knew what to do immidiately,

"Hook, line, all i need-"

She said taking out her battle bunny suit

"Is the sinker."

She smiled thinking she could get what she gad craved since they had met in the crimson elite, Talon was always the best in the crimson elite besting any and all others in Noxus, yet for some reason he had always avoided sparring her and Riven was about to see if she was right about her assumption.

Talon finally got back to his apartment and decided he may as well change his cloak and daggers for a less, psychopathic look. He dropped his clothes and observed his sinewy body and few scars from his times in the slums. He picked out a plain blue shirt and a nice pair of jeans. He left his apartment at around half past 6 knowing full well Riven would be unsurprised he was still donning his armblade and had a few shurikens strapped to his belt and a dagger on his back. It was his idea of safety first.

Riven heard the knock on her door and almost jumped out of the chair she was sitting in. Riven oppened the door and pretended not to not notice talon staring as his poor unbringing was to blame for his lack of social skills.

"Want to come in, Talon?"

And Talon being the smooth mutherfucker he was replied

"Y-y-yy-yes R-Riven."

Which rewarded him with the cutest giggle he had ever heard. Riven sat on her couch and stretched out as she stiffled a yawn which reminded Talon of a kitten, which was an intresting thought considering she was dressed as a rabbit, Talon internally facepalmed at his own stupidity he was supposed to be here for a reason...

"but what was it again?" he thought as riven seemed to shake the bunny tail as she went toward the kitchen eliciting a short laugh from Talon

"What?" She asked

"Nothing, its just, your tail." He realised his error after he said it as she would know he was looking at her ass.

She smiled as she knew she had his attention now, keeping it shouldn't be too hard.

"*Sinker" she thought to herself.

Talon noticed that Riven was starting to shake her ass a bit more each time she walked. Which caused a stirring in Talon's pants.

"Want a cup of coffee?" She asked innocently while Talon observed her apartment which consisted of : a dinning set for a miximum of two, a couch and a table near the coach for drinks most likely and finally a bedroom (Talon knew this as it was the only door other than the kitchen and the entrance/exit.).

"Sure, but make it strong?"

"Of course, Talon darling."

WHAT THE FUCK! Did she just call me darling?!

Riven burst into laughter from where she was leaning against the door frame and then proceeded to go into the kitchen to make the coffee. Talon realised he had been hovering around the couch for quite some time and decided he should sit down even if his body wanted to follow her. When Riven returned she found Talon setting his shurikens and armblade onto the glass table in front of him, the shurikens were attatched to a small garote wire which had many blood stains on it, some old, some new.

"You wash the armblade, but not the shurikens?" She asked while setting down two steaming cups of coffee.

"I use these for my 'rake' ability so i don't care much for the condition of them, only the efficientcy of them." He said in his usual monotonous voice yet Riven felt she could hear a hint of trepadation in the infamous Blades Shadows usual calm, cool and collective voice.

"Soooo," Riven started

"Right yes.("why does she make me so nervous?" Talon thought) Riven?"

Riven nodded to indicate she was paying attention.

"You remember in the Crimson Elite?" He asked.

"How could i forget. You were always the top dog, the jack of all trades : cunning, ruthless, decisive, patient and most importantly, you had every right to hate the ones who ordered you around and treated you like scum, yet you stayed quite and always carried out every task perfectly until you proved you were the best assassain in Noxus and probably all of Runeterra." As Riven was saying this she was slowly creeping closer to Talon until when she finished she was staring right into his emotionless stormy grey eyes.

"So my question is, why did you avoid me?" Riven whispered.

"I was scared" Talon responded in a voice barely audible.

"So the great Blades Shadow, the one who was born into darkness, feeds on fear and thrives in the face of death itself is scared off little ol me?" Riven had suddenly gotten a lot closer now and now their noses were almost touching. Talon pressed his luck and brought his hands onto Rivens cheeks, cupping them in his calloused hands feeling her incredibly smooth skin which felt warm to the touch. Riven leaned in and planted her lips firmly on Talon's and for the first time in both of their lives they had someone worth showing affection for.


	2. Chapter 2

LEMON AHEAD TURN BACK NOW IF YOU HAVE NO INTREST IN LEMONS

The kiss got more passionate as Talon's tongue begged for entry to Rivens mouth, which was granted without hesitation. They explored each others caverns as their tongues battled for dominance which ended in a victory for Riven.

"Lie down, NOW!" Riven commanded and Talon obeyed without a sound, clearly to intrested in what Riven had in mind to try to take the lead. Riven unzipped the back of her bunny costume and let it drop from her shoulders to her arms keeping it above her chest for a few seconds.

"If you don't want to do anything just tell me Riven, im patient remember." Talon said noticing her blush.

"Get fucking real, im nervous but im not gonna chicken out when i know this is what i want." She said as she let the rest of her costume fell to her waist revealing her lacy purple bra to Talon, who at this point was beggining to feel uncomfortable in the trouser department. He decided he may as well join her in the discarding off the clothes and simply pulled his t-shirt over his head exposing the well toned body beneath. Riven bit her lip in awe at his well musculed body which she had only seen on occasion in their Crimson Elite days. She knew that Talon needed a body like this to complete his assassains tasks, and it was evident he had it perfected, muscular to the point of being able to take anyone 1v1 but still lean enough to maneouver easily with minimal effort. Talon admired Rivens amazingly toned stomach and ample breasts as she started climbing on top of him, keeping him on the coach with her on top. Talon noticed a small pool around her nether region and decided to have some fun with Riven as he raised his hands to Riven's breasts and started kneading them eliciting a moan in responce. He started rolling her nipples between his thumb and index finger through her bra as she reached behind herself and unlatched her bra which was now being suspended only by Talon's fingers which were skilfully playing with Rivens areolas at this point.

Talon let her bra fall and was greeted by an amazing site which he could swear he would never forget, Rivens breasts were perfect in his opinion, he would have guessed at a C cup but he couldn't care less about the factual size, he only cared that they were perfectly fitting on her. While Talon played with her breasts with renewed vigour Riven reached down and unbuttoned his jeans and Talon brought his hips up slightly to allow her to easily remove his jeans. Now the only thing blocking Riven from Talon's seemingly fully errect member almost protruding from his boxers. Riven peeled his boxers down and revealed her prize, Talon's 7 and a half inch lightly coloured member with a solitary vein running down the side. Riven gripped it and looked up at Talon for approval.

"Whatever you're gonna do, do it." That was all she needed as she licked his manhood from tip to base and fondled his balls with her left hand while her right kept her upright. Talon could only lean back and close his eyes as the white haired bombshell went at his dick. A moan escaped his lips when she put about 4 inches in her mouth and used her hands to jerk and blow him at the same time. Talon looked down to the best view of his life, a perfect girl bobbing up and down on his dick while jerking him as well, he reached down and helped her by grabbing her loose hair and put it behind her shoulder while his other hand went to the back of her head to help apply movement. Riven was loving the taste of Talon in her mouth and was glad things had escdlated this far. Riven sucked the drops of precum from his slit and relished the taste, she could get used to this. Talon started groaning as Riven started taking his hardened rod deeper and deeper into her oral cave determined to give Talon the best experiance of his life and if he knew that he would say she was Riven kept rolling her tongue around Talons tip as Talon tried to keep his breath from getting too ragged which of course failed due to the wonderful skill of Riven's tongue. After the best few minutes of his life Talon felt hinself nearing his limit and did not want to cum yet.

"Stop, its your turn." Talon smiled as he said this knowing his usual stone cold killer facade was all but gone now. Rivens response was to take off the remaining clothes she had on revealing her womanhood to Talon for the first time. Talon did nothing to hide his gaze as it drifted straight down from her naked form from her wonderful white hair to her perfect face down to her milky white perky tits down her navel and finally he rested his gaze at her pink lips with a small tuft of white hair just above her clit.

"Its rude to star y'know." Was Rivens cocky (lol) reaction to Talons stare.

Talon responded to this by moving his head toward her lower lips and knowing his goal Riven nodded giving him his permission to go further. Talon sniffed her scent and then dipped his tongue into her soft folds and the taste drove him into a frenzy off licks and small bites as Riven squirmed under his ministrations finding it hard to not moan or even stay still for longer than 5 seconds. Talon continued to lick to his hearts content and Riven seemed happy to let this go on forever but they both craved more.

"I n- *moan* need more Talon."

She said while taking deep gulps of air. Talon stopped and swiftly moved back up her body planting kisses and small bites as he went, some bites leaving small hickeys in her soft flesh. Talon finally got to eye level with her again and they saw the lust in each others eyes. Without another word Riven guided Talon's still rock hard member towards her pussy and when Talon felt the soft outer layers of her pussy he realised something.

"This is your first time isn't it?" Riven nodded

"If you want to stop at any point just say." She nodded again and he slowly inserted himself into her until he felt resistance and he looked into her eyes and saw the insatiable lust in her eyes and pushed a little further until Riven cried out in pain so he stopped. If this was going to be the one she remembered forever he was going to make sure it was pleasant for her. Dispite Talon's hatred of most high ranking Noxian soldiers he respected Riven and Talon treated those he respected with the respect he thought they deserved. He looked at her face again and waited for the pain to disappear before he continued.

"I'm ok now, continue." Talon pushed deeper and saw pleasure start to spread all over her face and started to focus on enjoying the moment. Talon kept pushing until he was hilted in her pink folds causing them to moan in unison. Riven's pain had completely subsided so she decided to as ahri would say "have some real fun." and flipped them over so she could straddle him.

"Getting confident are we?" Talon questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"I just thought i could repay you for the amazing foreplay." She whispered in a voice laced with lust. She started to raise herself off of Talon's waist and then slammed herself down onto his waist again and again and again. The sound of slapping flesh started to fill the room with the occasional moan here and there. This continued for another few minutes until Riven started moaning louder and cried out tipping her head back then squirted all over Talon's dick. Talon felt himself getting close too.

"Im gonna cum Riv."

"In my mouth please!" Came the reply. Talon pulled his dick out and alligned it with Riven's mouth and started stroking his dick and soon rope after rope of thick white cum squirted all over Riven's face and in her mouth. Riven gulped down shot after shot of Talons cum until he had finally emptied his balls and then Riven started cleaning the cum that had fell onto her face and tits and scooped it into her mouth savouring the taste and making a mental note to do this again with Talon sometime soon.

They both laid down and collapsed on top of each other and fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
